Eternal Love
by Solarchild95
Summary: Peter is a vampire, he was born in war and forged by hate. Only one thing can save him, a girl called Charlotte. What will wait for Peter in his new life as a frozen soldier? Follow Peter through key points through out his exsistence.
1. New eyes

I opened my eyes. The moon shone in the crisp navy blue sky. The stars twinkled in the ice midnight breeze. The arms of the trees curled round each other and their twisted hands reached up to the heavens, the bark twisted and crack from the dry summer. Everything seemed so defined. On the wind I could smell many scents mainly the dry earth which smelt of salt and cracked wind. As I stood a new smell entered my lungs. The smell of honey and fresh summer rain lingered in my nostrils. A small growl escaped my lips as I turned and followed the scent.

After about 40 yards I could clearly see the human. She was no more than 5 foot tall, she seemed around 17 years of age. Her long silver blonde hair was neatly tied back into a braid which snaked down her back as she walked. Her sky blue eyes shone in the moon light, her pale skin glowed in the cool evening air. She paused a matter of feet from me. I cocked my head to one side grinning to myself. She was tense I could feel it, she knew I was watching. When she turned and saw me she stared for a moment before a high pitched scream, I wasn't sure why she was screaming, though that didn't matter I my senses told me to drain her dry to quench the burning in my throat. As she turned to run her boot caught on a root which had broken through the water deprived soil. I heard the click of her ankle, now was my chance. As she went to scramble away I grabbed her collar pulling her to her feet and holding her tiny body against a near by tree. She didn't scream or struggle, her eyes widened in terror before closing, her body falling limp in my hand. I grinned as I leaned in to bite her neck.

I paused, my lips inches away from her soft skin with pulsating veins beneath. I looked at her face again. She was more beautiful than I first derived. Her face was thin, with high cheek bones. Her short nose was turned up slightly and her lips where thin and long. I brushed to strands of hair from her face, examining every inch of her face. I all of a sudden didn't have the urge to kill her. Something deep inside told me to stop, and the feeling was over powering my new senses. I took in her scent again, trying to bear the urge to sink my teeth into her flesh and drain her life source. I could see she was quivering, was she cold? It didn't feel cold to me. I gently picked her up in my arms, she curled in them like a child, Which way was she headed. I inhaled the air, searching for more human scent. To the north, the direction she was headed in, I turned on my heels and ran. The world seemed to blur past but I could see everything in perfect detail.

It took me mere moments to reach the small holding. I scanned the house, all the lights where off. It was easy to get in, the door was unlocked. I slipped in with the sleeping girl in my arms. I silently glided up the stairs following the similar scent of the girl. Finally found her room, I lay her carefully on her bed. I stroked her cheek gently with the back of my hand and she stirred. I took a fearful step away almost knocking a mirror to the floor. I caught it and got a first glimpse of myself. My knotty golden hair was covered in dirt, my skin was as pale as ice and my eyes where like swirling pits of blood. What have I become I thought to myself. I glanced at the girl, no wonder she screamed. I was now some sort of monster. The girl stirred again as I placed the mirror down where it was originally. I quickly left the house, vowing never to turn back and that by dawn I would be no longer.


	2. Maria

I ran, through the cold night. I didn't stop. I could here the pounding of my feet on the hard earth like a heartbeat. The smell of fresh salt rose in the air as I approached the coast. I could see the cliff meters away with the soft peach sky beyond. I gained speed before my feet left the solid ground and I jumped. It would be over in a matter of seconds, I thought as I fell quickly onto the rocks bellow. I waited for the pain, I waited for the light. Neither came. I sat up looking round, I had neither a cut or bruise on me. I frowned. How was this possible? Suddenly I heard a few claps behind me, and I smelt another one of me. I growled and faced the stranger. She was around 5"10' and she was clearly Mexican. She grinned at me with her ruby read eyes.

"You have done well..." she smiled with her deep eyes "I saw you..."

I frowned

"with the human...why did you not kill her..?"

"I just...couldn't..." I frowned "Who are you..."

"Why couldn't you...? hm? I have never seen so much control in a newborn"

"Who are you..." I asked again

She grinned "You will find out in your own time...now...answer my question..."

"Only if you answer mine..."

She laughed slightly, as she circled me getting closer.

"I am Maria...what is your name..."

"that's two questions...not fair..."

"Well you answer my first question hm?" she whispered standing very close to me

I took a step back "I didn't eat her cause...I like her..."

She grinned "How interesting..."

"My turn...what...have you turned me into..." I growled deeply

"Haven't you already guessed..." she said glancing at the sky

I shook my head slowly losing my patience with the mysterious women.

"Vampire..."

I growled in anger as I slammed her against the cliff wall.

"You lie!" I bellowed

She grinned with a hint of evil glee "I do not lie...and if you wish to see the female again you will come with me..."

I growled but the stopped in my tracks. The girl suddenly filled my mind, her skin, her smell and her beauty. I sighed deeply trying to make sense of the crazed world I'd been forced into.

"We go now..." she ordered pushing me away and walking along the coast.

I stood there for a second contemplating my choices. Go with her...or wait for the sun to rise to turn me into ash. I closed my eyes taking a step after the woman. She turned and smiled slightly before breaking into a run. And I followed after her.


	3. Jasper

We finally reached shelter. I could smell many others from within the wooden walls. I heard the growling of males, before I heard the squabble. For the first time in a while, the emotion of fear and angst rose up inside me. What had I gotten myself into? I followed Maria inside the barn. The barn itself was in the middle of no where and was at least half a century old. The outer paint was peeled and chipped from the old grey wood. The smell of rot wafted in the air. Once inside I followed Maria to the stair case to the upper level.

"STOP NOW" Ordered a loud Texan voice.

We reached the top of the stairs, to see a tall sandy blonde male, his waist coat and shirt powdered with dirt and mud. His soot black eyes where focused on a male who was slowly edging his way to the wall. Another male stood opposite clutching his arm which was dis-attached from his body. My eyes widened in shock at all the other vampires, who all stood at the edge of the room. There where about 20, a mix of females and males, adults and teenagers. All with the same dark eyes and pale skin. The blonde male turned to Maria and I.

"Hello Maria..." he nodded before turning his gaze to me "You found him then..."

"Yes...it took time but he came around eventually"

The man took a few swift steps towards me as he stared at me.

"What is your name..."

"Peter...sir..." I replied

"Welcome Peter...I hope you will survive..." he nodded before turning and pushing past me

I stood there for a moment gazing round the room. The others stared at me with slight disgust and anger. The male who the blonde had stopped earlier, took a step forward. He growled.

"Well...look what we have here...a rookie..." he chuckled to his gang of followers who didn't seem that amused.

"Look who we have here...a complete moron" I muttered in reply

He growled again and went for me. I quickly dodge him grabbing his arm. He twisted out my grip tackling me to the ground. I kicked him off jumping to my feet. I snarled as he came for me again. I quickly flipped him on his back and held him there. Everyone was silent, the atmosphere was less tense more shocked. I looked up to see the man and Maria. How long had they been standing there? Maria had a surprised expression on her face, the man a shocked one.

"Make sure you don't lose him Jasper..." I heard Maria whisper to him "He's a keeper"

She turned and left. I looked at Jasper as I kicked the guy from beneath my foot away. I walked past the rest and Jasper walking towards the other end of the room. I sat down beside a pile of hay. I sighed. I didn't want this life. It felt wrong. I didn't want to be a monster. It was like my head wasn't on straight. All that I could see when I closed my eyes was her sleeping face. I heard a pair of booted foot steps. I looked up to see Jasper.

"Hello...Peter..." Jasper said

I nodded in reply.

He sat beside me "I heard what you did and what you tried to do...why..."

"Why did I jump?"

"Yes...and why didn't you kill her..."

"I don't want to be a monster..." I sighed "and I felt something before I could kill her...I couldn't bring myself to kill her..."

He nodded as the sun reached noon. I had a deep feeling that I was in for a rough ride.


	4. Blood Shed

I snaked through the streets. The midnight sky held no light for me tonight. All my senses were at my disposal. The burning in my throat, as I am sure my peer's felt. Out of the 20 only 4 of us had left to hunt that night. The smell of blood rebounded off every wall of the alley. Two of the others, Amelia and Carlos had headed east while Polly headed north. I continued south. Finally I saw a man, walking towards me. His scent seemed to echo through me, like the other times before. I growled lowly as he looked up. The next thing I knew was that the man was in my grip, and I was sinking my teeth into his skin. The taste of blood flooded my mouth, that is when the frenzy began. I continued to drink his sweet blood until he ran dry. I let the body drop at my feet, the remaining of my humanity returning to me.

I groaned slouching against the wall. I braced my head in my hands. I couldn't believe I was turning into a blood sucking beast. I had tried starving myself over the past few months but Jasper had insisted that I went hunting with some of the others this evening. Days had merged in together. It seemed like a day that never seemed to end. All the time, I was hiding in the barn. Depressed at to what I had become. The moon slowly faded into my view through the clouds. I looked up a immediately remembered the girl. I sighed. I felt guilty that I had scared the living day lights out of her. I felt guilty about what I had become. My depression began to weigh down on me. I felt worthless in this world. All I was, was a cold hearted killer. There must have been something that could kill me. Silver? Holy water? A cross? But I knew none of those worked, according to some of the others. Wooden stakes wouldn't kill...trees seemed to turn to dust if I tried to crush it.

As I thought through any possible way to kill myself, I heard a scream. Her scream. I turned sharply, as I heard the scream continue into the night. It was definitely her scream. Her scream, how could it be HER scream. Something drove me in the direction of the distant shriek. My feet pounded against the street, as I ran through the night, the moon casting its shadow over the world. I ran through the decaying woodland. Her smell getting stronger and stronger with every step. I slowed as I reached the lake. Looking across it I saw the front door was slight ajar. I walked into the water, letting it cover me as I waded through the weeds towards the house. The lake was soon behind me as I strode towards the house. I heard her scream again.

"PLEASE DON'T! TAKE WHAT YOU WANT! JUST DON'T" she cried

Her voice, though it was full of fear, sounded like a birds song in the spring. I looked through the window. There she stood, in a long darkened dress with a white apron, her hair tied in a neat bun, strands handing down around her head. Carlos stood before her. I heard him growl muttering something in Mexican. I stood quietly watching. Carlos grabbed the girl throwing her against a wooden chair which shattered into a million shards of pale wood. She screamed again, falling silent on the stone floor. Carlos took another step forward. I threw myself through the hanging door, a snarl rumbling in my chest. Carlos turned shocked. I grabbed his head twisting it from his body immediately. I threw it out into the night, before decapitating him, limb from limb. His body parts lay in the silent light. I began lighting a small fire, setting Carlos a light. I watched as the flames flickered illuminating the house. I heard movement from within, and I set off into the night just praying she was okay.


	5. Ruth

I stood watching waiting, in the woods where I had first laid my eyes on her. I stood, listening. The moon glistened in the navy darkness of the night. I sighed, thinking she was not coming. Then I heard her voice traveling through the silence like a sirens lullaby.

"In the bleak midwinter, frosty wind made moan, Earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone; Snow had fallen, snow on snow, snow on snow"

She continued to sing into the night as I watched her pass. She seemed un-harmed, though a bandage was wrapped round her wrist. The fresh smell of blood wafting on the air. Immediately I turned on my heels and made my way back to camp. As I entered the barn, I saw that we had been joined by a new vampire. She was tall, almost bird like. She had chalk like skin and long auburn coloured hair that was covered in patches of dirt and had lost its shine. She faced me for a second. Her nose was pointed and her lips seemed pouted almost. Her narrow ruby eyes seemed anxious, as with every sound she seemed to twitch to that direction. I then realized she must be a prisoner.

"Major...Major..." yelled one of the vampires who I believe was called William

Jasper appeared almost marching over to them.

"Yes?"

"We caught one!"

"...I can see that..."

Jasper began to circle the girl. Eying her closely.

"Whats your name girl..."

She didn't reply. Jasper sharply grabbed her hair tugging it back hard.

"I asked you your name!"

"...Ruth..."

"Welcome Ruth..." Jasper grinned pausing slightly before continuing "Lock her away"

Ruth growled and struggled as the two new borns dragged her out of sight. I looked at Jasper his face set as hard as stone, he really was the god of war. I rolled my eyes when he grinned at me with the slight hint of Maria within. Walking off towards the edge of camp, I passed the cell block.

"Please..." I heard a quite alluring voice call

Pausing I turned to see Ruth peeking at me through the bars.

She pouted slightly at me "Please get closer... I need to tell you something.."

I shook my head walking to continue. I felt her hand brush across my arm as I passed. I snapped it away growling. She giggled lightly grabbing my collar pulling me to face her through her door.

"Aren't you a pretty boy" she teased leaning in close through the bars

Her lips where millimeters from mine, her snake like eyes attempting to draw me closer. I snarled at her shoving her away from me and the bars.

"NEVER do that again..." I glared walking away, knowing better than to play with fire.


	6. The Alley

I remember the smoke the night that snake of a woman Ruth kissed me. I remember her cold lips against mine, the devilish look in her eye. I of course shoved her away. She told me she was going. That she loved me. Both thoughts made me feel sick. I watched her go and prayed she never returned. After a thousand fights, a thousand lonely nights in the barn, another thousand watching the blonde girl walk home, I now stood in the alley just off Market road on a over cast day in Houston. If I was caught I knew how much trouble I would be in, but that didn't stop me. There had been a few disappearances in the past few weeks along with a few fresh New borns. Which meant one thing. Maria was on the move again, she was a danger to the blonde one.

As I thought something caught my eye. The blonde hair. I turned and watched her. She clutched a small basket of apples to her chest as she walked. Her hair was for once, down. It loosely swirled down to her shoulders bouncing as she walked. Her eyes glanced at me a few times before she tripped slightly. My reaction was to catch her, but I dared not risk it. It may have been over cast but that didn't mean it was safe. I watched as she picked up the contents that had spilled on to the floor all the time she was watching me. Once she stood, she went to continue but she paused and looked at me. Then she made her way towards the alley I stood in.

I smiled to myself despite the danger of me losing it right her right now. She stopped meters from me and looked shyly down.

I was the first one to talk "Hello..."

"Hi..." she glanced at me "I...I've never seen you round here..."

"I travel..."

"Oh,..." she looked away slightly again

"So what's your name?" I asked

"Charlotte..." she said meekly

"That's a pretty name" I said letting myself relax a little "For a pretty face"

Even though my hearing was not as good as it used to be, I could still her heart beat quicken as her face turned a pale red. She began to stutter something. She was so sweet, I thought to myself. Then I heard the she witch's voice behind me.

"Peter?"

I turned and saw Maria stepping towards me Jasper just behind her, as always.

"What are you doing?" she glared at me then Charlotte

"I was just..."

"Home..." she ordered

I had to obey, or I would be punished more than I would already. I sighed turning to leave glancing at the little one I now knew by name. She waved slightly before walking off. I noticed Maria watching her go, which drove my suspicions further.

Maria was going to change Charlotte.


	7. Lightning

Once we had returned to camp, I watched Jasper and Maria argue for hours on what my punishment should be. Some how Jasper managed to persuade her to let me off before he sent me back to my post. However I couldn't focus on what the newborns were doing, I was just to eager to get to Charlotte. About an hour after beginning my shift, Jasper slowly walked towards the entrance of the barn. Frowning I followed.

He made his way deep into the forest, clearly aware of my presence since around a mile from camp he stopped growling.

"Peter what are you doing..."

I straightened up "I could ask you the same thing..."

"I'm following orders..."

"What are those orders Jasper..." I asked

He turned and looked at me "You know Peter..."

I growled slightly "You can't! I won't let you!"

Jasper's brow furrowed before relaxing slightly in realization.

"This isn't the same girl who you refused to drink from is it?"

I nodded "It is..."

He sighed as he felt my emotion turn sour.

"I'm sorry Peter...I have to do this!"

"You don't! Can't you just say she died"

He shook his head "Maria would never believe me! Plus what do you see in her!"

"Who Maria? I think you bloody well know what I see in her" I growled

"No not her! The blonde girl..what do you see in her...shes just a mere human..she means NOTHING to this world!"

I growled lowly "She means more than you do at this point in time Jasper"

Jasper suddenly had me pinned to a tree a snarl escaping his throat.

"She is a mere weak lousy human! She is of no importance to me or you!"

"Shes the reason I am still alive Jasper!" I snapped

He blinked frowning

"If she was dead I would of killed myself a long time ago! I l-"

Just as I was about to continue the cloud above erupted with the crack of thunder. We both turned our eyes to the sky as the pitter patter of rain against the dry soil began. It hardly ever rained in Texas, so when it did it was almost a relief. However, I felt no relief in this storm. Since off in the direction of Charlotte's smallholding, I could smell the cracked woods and soot smell. The smell I commonly associate with fire. I looked at Jasper my eyes panicked, quickly I shoved him off me as he continued to stare up into the sky and bounded off towards the smell.

To my horror as I reached the lake by her home, I saw the flames lapping up at the sky. I stood in utter horror. I could hear screams, of humans and horses but I couldn't hear her screams. Thats when I saw her, in only her night gown. She was running away from the fire bucket in hand onto the old jeti, that stuck out at lest 3 meters into the lake. As she reached the edge, there was a crack and she fell. Fell into the water.


	8. Metomorphosis

When I saw that she didn't return to the surface, I found myself diving into the lake. The water was murky and dark but that was no match for my vampire senses. I swam towards the silhouette which was slowly sinking deeper. Once I had grabbed hold of her and dragged her limp body onto the shore, I checked her breathing. Nothing. Panic struck me like lightning. Immediately I lent down to perform CPR but two arms flung me out the way. After recovering I turned to see Jasper sinking his teeth into the croon of her neck.

"NO!" I yelled

I could see every muscle in her body tense as the venom flowed into her system. Jasper struggled to stop so making a rash decision, I pulled him off her. I watched as her body went into spasm. I knew this was just the begging as her body began to change into one of us. Into a vampire. I listened and watched. Her heart began to quicken, her skin turned pale and her temperature dropped. 3 days, that's all it took for her body to go under the metamorphosis. As the last day was just ending Jasper walked over and whispered in my ear.

"You are in deep shit for this..." he growled almost

I nodded as Charlotte let out a painful moan. I looked down as she opened her eyes...her scarlet blood thirsty eyes a drastic change from her blue natural human eyes the ones I had grown to love so much. She looked up staring at me before gasping and jumping to her feet. As soon as I stood Jasper had grabbed hold of her arm. She looked round terrified.

"Jasper be careful..shes only new..."  
"Shut your mouth Peter" He hissed

The girl looked at me frowning at first before a pang of realization hit her

"It's you! You're the man from the market!" she gasped

I nodded and she relaxed sightly.

"Let her go Jasper she isn't going to go anywhere..." I suggested

Jasper glared before letting go slowly. Charlotte just stayed looking round still very confused, frightened of Jasper...frightened of me.

"Come...let go..." Jasper ordered before turning to the little woman beside her "If you do anything funny you'll find yourself dead!"

She nodded quickly before Jasper began walking off in the direction of camp. We both followed him, with a eerie silence hanging in the air around us. All of a sudden Charlotte stopped walking, I was worried Jasper would turn round and destroy her but he didn't seem to care. I looked at her as she turned to me. Gazing up at me she took a deep breath.

"What am I..." she asked

I suddenly felt anger and pain curled inside me, I honestly didn't want to tell her that she had become a monster.

"Vampire..." I breathed slowly

She stared "What..."

I looked into her sad round eyes which were slowly filling with anger and hatred "I'm sorry Charlotte..."

She pursed her lips as if she was holding something in before turning and quickly following Jasper. Once we had reached the camp I saw Maria and Jasper waiting for us. Maria seemed pleased with Charlotte being a vampire now, but the moment she layed her eyes on me he eyes narrowed. Maria quickly shouted something in Spanish to two newborns and before I knew it I was locked in that cell where Ruth had been for months on end, which made me worry for not only my existence, but Charlotte's too.


	9. Battle Scars

It seemed like forever, being locked in the dark damp cell. Nothing to drink, nothing to live off. After I was released I discovered that Charlotte had just about finished her training with Jasper and was about to be let into the group. This, from personal experience, only meant one thing. That she was going to go into battle where she'd be hurt or killed. And that was something I couldn't stand for. I tried my hardest over the coming weeks, to protect Charlotte from harm but it was all in vain when one evening Jasper called us to battle.

"ALRIGHT" He yelled, sending a wave of hate and fear over the newborns "THE JENES CLAN ARE APPROACHING QUICK! GET OUT THERE AND FIGHT"

The newborns did as they were told, blind as sheep. Charlotte among them. I went to follow but Jasper stopped me with his arm.

"Jasper." I growled watching Charlotte run into the battle field

"No Peter" Jasper glared "She needs to learn"

"She'll be killed" I hissed through my teeth

"She's stronger than you think Peter"

"She's only a girl"

"So, there a loads of girls smaller than her out there today...Nadie is our youngest she's only 13"

"Yes but..."

"But nothing.." Maria snaked into the conversation "Get back to work both of you..."

I went to oppose, anger and worry filled my thought but I was afraid that after my recent punishment that opposing would be the end of everything. So I waited and watched from a far.

I didn't see her walk in with the others, it was only after I heard her choked sobs that I knew she had returned safely. I followed the crying to the loft of the barn, a place where I used to hide in my younger days of a vampire. She sat there, covered in scars all of which were oozing silver venom. I felt, rage and hate for those who had done this to her and hoped they had met a terrible end. I approached slowly and cautiously not to frighten her, but she heard me anyway.

She looked up at me "What do you want.."

"I heard you crying..." I sat beside her "And I wanted to see if you were alright"

She looked away with spitefull eyes

"Why would you care..."

"Cause/...no one deserves to suffer" I spoke softly placing my large hand on her petite shoulder.

She winced and I took my hand away. I looked down to see several scars lining her neck line and shoulder. I frowned.

"Do you want me to close those up for you?" I whispered gently attempting to keep her calm

She paused before looking at me "Will it stop hurting..."

"Yes...much quicker"

She looked down then nodded. Despite her being a newborn, there was somewhat an absence of anger and hate in the child. Her hate for me, had seemed to disappear during my time locked away. Many nights I thought I saw her at the edge of my cage peering through the cold metal bars.

I glanced at her, as I leaned down and kissed her shoulder, running my tongue over the deep crevices. Her smell washed over me, stronger than before as I continued to close up the wounds. She whimpered slightly as I moved my mouth to her neck and closed up the one there. I went to pull back, but my emotions seemed too strong. I found myself kissing at her neck. I felt her tense as I made my way up her neck. Soon my lips were inches from her own, her breath quickened as she gazed into my eyes.


	10. Fun and Games

God was that a mistake. It was at that point she slapped me. My cheek stung slightly. The stinging sparked my anger inside but I managed to control it. I knew I couldn't hurt her. She gathered up her dress and stood before running off. I then began biting myself. I felt the venom flow through my dead veins. I closed my eyes as I bit again. My teeth cutting through my marble skin. I controled the pain surging through my body. I went to bite again but something stopped me. Someone had hold of my wrist. Their tiny hand locked round my wrist. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Charlotte.

"Charlotte let me go"

"Why did you do that!"

I kept my mouth shut knowing she'd freak if I told her.

"You know Jasper will" she began but was cut off by the sound of someone entering the attic.

She took a fearful 10 steps from me before Jasper came into view. He gazed at us and saw my fresh scars he shook his head.

"Peter...You know the rules..."

"I know..."

"So this time I can't make any exceptions" he took a step towards me

"I did it..." Charlotte suddenly blurted

NO I screamed inside my head. Jasper smirked and slapped Charlotte hard. I had to refrain myself from growling.

"You little bitch" Jasper growled grabbing her by her hair

I sense of worry washed over me. Charlotte was not the only girl in camp there were about 10. Though most of the men were pigs, and treated the girls badly. Like toys, that were created for their own needs. I watched as he dragged her out and away. I knew where they were going. Jasper was taking he to the cells. Not the same ones I had the pleasure to stay in. No, these ones were worse compared to the dirty filthy rooms which I'd been locked in. The rooms most girls were locked away in ,after disobeying orders or even just for the fun of it, contained a bed and were wooden unlike the stone cells. Though the bed seems nice what happened in the room was far from it. When in the room, any man on camp if he pleases to do so may enter and make love to the woman inside. I've seen men devour woman with their mouths in those cells. And now she was been taken there. I couldn't let her get touched and kissed and god knows what else by some scum who thought it was fun. I had to be the one who got to stay with her. I followed watching as Jasper threw her in. He looked at me and nodded.

"So, you've decided to join in with..the games..." he grinned

I nodded cautiously. He smiled and walked on. I approached the door and slipped inside putting the occupied sign on the door. I turned to see Charlotte huddling in the corner. She knew what was supposed to be coming I could see it in her eyes. She slowly stood and began to undress herself her tiny hands shaking.

"Don't.." I whispered

She gave me a puzzled look.

"You don't need to do that..not with me..."

"Why..why don't you want it like the other guys"

"because you don't deserve to be treated like a toy" I said sitting her down on the bed

She gazed up at me like a child. She was confused. I sat beside her, putting a comforting arm round her shoulder. She tensed.

"Don't worry...I'm not going to hurt you..." I promised

She nodded closing curling up into my side.


	11. Confessions

Charlotte lowered her stance as myself and Jasper watched. She eyed her opponent before going in for the attack. The other newborn fell to the ground snarling as she began attempting to rangle it so she could decapitate its head. But it had other ideas. Soon, the creature bit hard into Charlotte shoulder. I tensed watching as Charlotte began to lose the fight. She screamed in agony as it clamped its teeth around her neck and bit harder. I couldn't watch. It was going to kill her.

"Jasper…" I muttered

He didn't move.

"Jasper do something!" I hissed

Again Jasper didn't move a muscle.

"JASPER" I shouted

He glanced at me before stepping in. In one swift movement the newborn was dead, and Charlotte had limped off. I sighed internally as Jasper passed me.

"Meet me here at six." He snapped walking off to tend to Marias needs.

I nodded once then followed Charlotte pale scent to the edge of camp. She was sitting beneath a old burnt tree, sobbing. She was trying to nurse her wounds but every time she closed another she went into a spasm of pain and cries. I slowly approached kneeling beside her. She let me lick her wounds closed without much complaint. Once she was healed I held her for a while as she cried silently.

Finally she broke the silence "I'm going to die aren't I…"

"No….." I said, knowing she was right

"I am….Jasper saved me..I'm too weak to fight…." she cried

"Charlotte…I…..told Jasper to intervene" I whispered trying to consolidate her

"YOU WHAT" She shrieked standing immeaditly knocking me backwards

"Charlotte…that newborn was going to…"

"BUT I'M ALREADY DEAD AREN'T I!...I HATE YOU"

Those words hurt me and I felt like I was going to snap. I stood and left her, crying beneath the tree.

The fire crackled feet infront of me as another New Born was disposed of. This was the time of year I dispised. I envied. Espeically now. Charlotte was coming up to her year mark. She may have passed it, I wasn't quite sure since most days blurred together into one. I had hoped she might of survived another year, but todays events proved other wise. I looked at Jasper who was eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'll finish up" he said

I shook my head "No…I can do it…"

He shrugged and called the next name "Charlotte"

Suddenly all my compressed anger came out of me, in one swoop.

"NO" I roared turning to Jasper my eyes wide with terror and rage

Jasper was confused, I was surprised he didn't know. I was sure every time I was around her, he felt my love and lust for her. But then again maybe he didn't know what love was. So couldn't distinguish it from confusion. I heard padded foot steps and I span round. Charlotte stood there her eyes wide in horror and sadness. Her gaze fell on me, and the words just tumbled out my mouth.

"Run!" I yelled

She stood frozen shocked and confused.

"RUN"

On my second command, she turned and bolted off into the forest. I followed suit. I could see her-feet in front of me- I could hear them following. She tripped on a log, in the panic to get away. I grabbed her arm and helped her up.

"Let go of me" she said scared

"I'm not going to hurt you…" I whispered

She looked up into my eyes. I could see she believed me.

"Run….theres a Motel…10 miles east from here…."

She didn't move.

"Go!"

She turned and ran off east. I stood straight and turned to face Jasper.

"Jasper…" I nodded

"Peter..why"

"Why..why did I fall in love with her"

"No…why are you risking life for her"

"Because shes worth fighting for"

Jasper sighed glancing back at the sound of growls and snarls of the vampires hunting us down.

"Go…" Jasper whispered

I frowned "what…"

"Go" He forced again

I nodded giving him a look of promise I would see him again. I turned and ran after Charlotte.

10 miles east, I found her curled up in a empty room in a motel.

"Charlotte.." I sighed in relief

"What was that for" She snapped immeaditly

"What?" I frowned

"Why did you save me"

I sighed, not knowing if I should tell her.

"Tell me"

"Charlotte I…"

"You always act weird around me! Its weird! And that night in the barn were you were going to kiss me! Whats going on!"

"Charlotte I can…"

"Tell me!"

"I love you Charlotte!"

She froze in shock. She stared at me and I stared back.

"what…" she choked

"I love you" I muttered

She shook her head "NO You cant!"

"Char…"

"NO!" she stood and ran out

I sighed feeling my dead heart tighten inside my empty chest. How could she not love me back? Surely she loved me too.

"PETER" She shouted.

Confused I turned and ran to the window. I looked out. There she stood bathed in moon light. Her skin giving off a slight glow, her knotted hair tangled across her shoulders. She smiled, her red eyes sparkling as if there were tears.

"I love you" she said

I didn't need her to repeat it, I ran for the door. I could hear her coming up the stairs seconds later. I ran into the hall and encased my arms round her as she ran into them. I held her close. And I vowed never to let go.


	12. Escape

We stood their, in each others arms, in silence. It was only broken when Charlotte spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me before.."

"I didn't think you loved me back"

She paused taking a step back "I didn't think I did... I resented you for a while. You see, I blamed you for what Jasper had done to me. I know it wasn't fair, I knew that but for some reason I convinced myself it was the truth. Though, I always felt weird round you and I guessed it was just the hate I felt for you, but then that night in the barn when you were going to kiss me...I realized it wasn't hate but the complete opposite of that."

"I was afraid of it. Even more than the hate. I guess that's why I lashed out at you, mind you I regretted it. Especially when I saw you biting yourself. I knew you cared too, but I didn't know for sure. I guess when you told me...I couldn't quite believe that it was true...with my mind convincing myself that I hated you and my emotions running riot...I needed to set my head straight." She looked up at me through her lashes.

I grinned "That's good to know that your supposed to be for me...no one else..."

She giggled before snapping her head to the far end of the corridor. I frowned and followed her gaze. I could see a room, which was lit. The door was slightly open and was letting light out onto the landing. I smelled, and smelt human. I could now hear their tiny hearts beating. Myself and Charlotte made our way to the door. Before we arrived, a man had burst into the corridor. He had little grey hair and sun baked skin. In his hand he held a riffle. In the door way stood his wife, or daughter. She was young enough to be either.

"Wotcha doin' in my motel" He yelled point the gun at us

Charlotte seemed to tense slightly when she saw the gun pointed her way but I just laughed menacingly.

"Get out my motel!" he shouted

I stepped forward and broke the gun in one movement, leaving the man quivering. I could hear Charlotte's lip twitch in satisfaction.

"Ladies all yours Char..." I grinned leaning over the man.

Their screams soon followed as we drained them dry. We drank to freedom. We drank to love. We drank to our new life.


	13. Bathing

I slowly rose looking from the dead man to Charlotte. Her entire front was covered in blood, and when she saw me sniggering she quickly wiped her mouth with her cuff.

"You missed a spot" I walked over, into the room

"I did?" she looked down at her dress "oh"

"Don't worry" I mused "Your still young...I'm sure you can clean off"

"Where?"

I slowly walked across the room to a small door, pushing it open I revealed a bathing room.

"You could smell the soap?" she gasped delighted walking over

"Yeah...couldn't you?"

"I haven't smelt soap..in a long time"

I smiled a bit

"Well, you get washed..." I whispered "and I'll find you one of the ladies dresses"

"Ok..."

I turned leaving her to un-dress and get in the bath. I walked over to a large chest of draws and pulled it open. Inside lay many fine dresses, along with a few sunday bests. I reached in and pulled out a dark short sleeved dress. Crossing the room, I gently tapped on the door.

"Charlotte" I said gently pushing open the bathroom door.

Charlotte look up from the water, scrambling quickly to hide anything she didn't want me seeing.

"Sorry..I just wanted to" I placed the dress on the side before swiftly leaving

I sat on the chair rocking back and forth thinking about the events of tonight. How lucky we were to escape. I was only drawn away from my thoughts by the bathroom door opening. I turned to see Charlotte scratching at her arms as if to erase them.

"Woah, woah" I said coming over to the frustrated girl "Easy there..."

I touched her arm but she slapped it away.

"Charlotte.." I frowned

"what..."

"Whats wrong?"

She didn't reply.

"Hey...whats wrong" I lifted her chin to look at me

"Don't look at me" she turned away

"Why Char..." I whispered to her trying to get her to look at me

"Because...my arms..."

"What about them?"

"My Scars Are Hideous..." she looked down "So am I"

"No Char..." I said sad "You're beautiful..."

She span and looked at me. I leant in closer, and she closed her eyes. Her breath made my nose tingle. Just as I was about to kiss her, I smelt the oh, so, familiar smell of something terrible.

It was fire.


	14. Safe House

Charlotte suddenly turned with a gasp, pure terror in her eyes.

"Whats that smell?" she cried

I didn't answer. I had begun stuffing clean clothes into a old satchel that sat by the door. She turned to me then to the door then back to me.

"Peter?"

I turned "C'mon we need to get out of here. NOW!"

We bolted for the door, but it was almost to late. The entire hallway had been engulfed in flames. Charlotte froze at my side. I turned to her.

"We need to go. Now."

"We can't! We'll burn" she said as if memories of murders in the camp were coming back to her

"We can..." I replied softly holding her shoulders, "Trust me"

She looked at me, eyes glistening in the light. She nodded.

"Ready?"

I gripped her hand and ran. The only exit was the window at the end of the corridor. I used my body to protect Charlotte's from the fire. We got closer and closer. All of a sudden we crashed through the window and tumbled across the dry ground.

"Quickly!" I gathered up the terrified Charlotte and the bag before sprinting.

The newborns would be on our tail again soon, and I wasn't entirely sure where I was going. Charlotte ran beside me, her hand in mine. She kept looking back. I knew she had the urge to fight the newborns following us, but I wouldn't let her be swarmed and killed. A eternity later we reached a small town. I wasn't sure which one, or if it was still in Maria's territory. We slowed to a walk knowing the newborns would be cautious of the town. They would be unsure of its surroundings.

Charlotte growled and tensed in my hand suddenly. I turned and looked at what she was growling at. It was another vampires leaning against a wall and thankfully he wasn't a newborn. He had long sandy blonde hair and adventurous eyes. He wore a stetson and a sly grin. My eyes narrowed cautious of the stranger.

"Good evening" He bowed his head "Running from something are we?"

"It's none of your business" Charlotte spat before I stopped her

"Yes"

"Maria?" The vampire asked as he stopped leaning against the wall.

"How do you know Maria?" I glared "Are you a coven leader?"

"Peace friend...I am no enemy of yours...I am a nomad I do not dwell on these parts..." he paused "I've met Maria on occasions, she offered to take me in but I refused..."

"Nomad?" Charlotte questioned

The man turned to her and grinned "Yes, I travel"

I exchanged a surprised glance with Charlotte.

"And other vampires, do they have territory? Do you have to fight to walk on their land?"

The man shook his head "No, there are no disputes such as there are in the south in the north"

"You walk free" Charlotte said hopefully

The man nodded, before glancing behind us.

"Marias territory ends 40 miles north of here. There is a safe house there I know of" He handed me a piece of paper "You'll be safe there...then you can continue north if you wish"

I nodded "Thank you"

"Name's Garrett"

"Thank you Garrett, I will see you again"

"Quickly, go"

I took Charlotte hand again and we ran.

The sun was slowly rising when we reached the quite suburb of a small desert town. We found the safe house and slipped inside. It was dark, and damp inside. The wallpaper was peeling off the wall and dust was settled everywhere. I followed Charlotte into the living room, where she was looking at some broken and torn ornaments which sat on the mantle piece. I watched her as she turned the porcelain in her hand. How her fingers so gently caressed the jagged edges. Her hair was still ruffled from our escape, yet so neatly ran across her back. She paused glancing at me.

"Are you watching me?"

I shook my head "No"

She went back to examining a grandfather clock. I slowly watched as she stretched her neck to look up at the cracked face of the clock. She bought her eyes back down to the case which the pendulum was swinging in, she gasped and turned.

"You are watching me"

I slowly grinned and walked towards her. She backed away slowly until she was up against the wall. I towered over her. She stared up at me, confused and scared. I leaned down and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. Her eyes followed my hand as I traced a path down her neck and to her waist. She flicked her eyes back at me as I leaned in closer. There was a moment were nothing happened we just hovered there, waiting for something to happen. I then took the first step.

I pressed my lips against hers, she seemed shocked at first but she soon melted into me and kissed me in return. I felt her tiny palms against my chest as we kissed. I pulled her waist closer as a warmth spread through us. I felt her hands move to my neck, then one strayed to my hair and explored. I trailed my kisses down her neck, when I reached the cloth of her dress I pulled it down across her shoulder revealing her shoulder and part of her chest. I pressed my lips against her shoulder.

"Peter...please..no more" she whispered

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were uneasy and passionate, but I had to stop for her "Alright"

She smiled weakly and placed her hand on my cheek, it fitted perfectly there. I smiled and placed mine on top of hers. We were free.

And we were together.


	15. Mistake

It had been months since we'd left the safe house and traveled further north, our relationship hadn't taken a step forward. I didn't mind though. It was nice just to hold hands and kiss on occasions. We met many friendly vampires on our travels. However some were not as friendly. It was my fault really, I shouldn't of tried to force her into things she wasn't ready for.

"Char..." I sighed heavily as she began speed walking towards the woods

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" she sobbed tearlessly

"Please Charlotte" I kept my cool as I took her tiny hand in mine

She immediately snatched it away growling deeply.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU...you...you"

I was waiting for her to break down into tearless sobs and folds into my arms like a origami crane but this time it was different. We had been kissing and we were both taking off each others clothes, it was when she had no dress on and I had pulled her close kissing her shoulder as I ran a hand down her back towards the hem of her undershirt, did she suddenly freeze and ask me to stop. I didn't until she slapped me. She was in hysterics after that and refused to let me touch her as I tried to apologize but she hadn't listened. Instead she just cried and growled every time I touched her arm or held her hand. Once she had gotten dressed, she had stormed out the house to the point we are at now.

"ASSHOLE!" she screamed at me

I totally deserved that, I thought as I tried to stop her from going. Yet again, I failed. I grabbed her arm, slightly too hard. She was pinning me down in the grass, snarling through her teeth as she sobbed.

"DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN" she cried "AND I WILL RIP YOU TRACHEA OUT"

I frowned up at her as she sob again before vanishing as she ran into the woods. I slowly sat up with the sudden realization of what just happened. Charlotte had left. I moaned and covered my face with my hands letting a heavy, almost tear choked sigh out.

"What have you done Peter" I whispered quietly to myself

I tried to think where she would've gone but it would be impossible to know. My mind went from that to the oddest thing. A memory of me and her when we were trapped in Maria's clutches.

"_Where are we going..?" Charlotte asked quietly as I led her to a private training room_

"_It's your turn for private training..." I said calmly as we entered the large empty wooden room._

"_But..isn't Jasper supposed to run these?" she asked confused turning to me hands on her hips_

_I smiled a bit. I liked it when she did that, it gave her the attitude she didn't have and couldn't handle. It was cute. _

"_He's gone hunting..." I lied "It's my turn to train..."_

_She suddenly crouched, like we had taught her. I smirked as she flung her self at me. Of course, I was too slow to react and she bit hard into my arm. I growled as she disappeared from view, before managing to bite my upper arm. She was gone again. This time, I was ready. She hurtled towards me but I had grabbed her neck and pinned her to the floor before she could think about it. She struggled, terrified. I didn't understand why as I instinctively put my mouth to her throat._

"_No.." she cried quietly_

_I froze looking at her neck. I remembered her counting her scars..how many times had she counted? 8? 9 times? Maybe she thought I was going to give her yet another. I pulled back to her surprise and held out my hand. She took it with great caution. I smiled at her a little._

"_Don't worry, I'd never do that to you"_

I was rudely bought out of the memory by something horrifying that sent a shiver down my spine.

Charlotte's scream for help.


	16. Ugly

My feet were running towards the screams. I knew she hated me, was disgusted by my actions and probably wished I was dead; but that didn't stop me loving her. Her screams grew louder as I drew closer and soon she was visible, but she wasn't alone.

A greasy blonde shoulder lengthed haired male vampire stood holding her, with her back against his chest and his arms hold her; one wrenching her hair back and the other lock round her jaw. Fury built up inside me and I snarled. The vampire looked up, revealing its ugly face. It was rare to see an ugly vampire- like the one infront of me- most vampires were atleast pretty, if not beautiful; but this greasy haired male was anything but. Without hesitation I had thrown myself at both of them, causing us to tumble across the forest floor. At one point during the scuttle, Charlotte had fallen away since I caught a glimpse of her tiny body lay strewn on the forest floor. I growled when the attacker escaped my grasp I heard him come up behind me but before I could react there was a tearing noise, Charlotte's scream then nothing.

Everything went black; thats when I knew I was dead. I was in hell while my beloveded Char was in heaved, because no one as pure hearted as her would be eternally damned like me. It was not long after the darkness began that I felt two arms cradling me. At first I thought it was my mother but before I could question why she was in hell i heard a melodic voice.

"C'mon...wake...wake up...you...stupid...stu..." but the tattered voice couldn't finish.

I felt the bursh of hair against my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes. Charlotte held her face against mine. her body trembled as she sobbed.

"Char" I whispered softly

She sat bolt up right titghtneing her grip on me as her marble red eyes stared at me as she still cried harder than before. I slowly sat and shifted so I could face her. She didn't look up as she cried. I surveyed her, seeing she was hurt in places. It looked like she and the ugly vampire had had a pretty bad scuffle after I had been taken down. Charlotte still didn't look at me until I took her face in my hands and tilted it so her eyes locked with mine.

"Hey, whats wrong" I asked softly

"I thought...thought..." she sobbed

"I was dead? I thought I was an asshole" I said hopelessly

I regetted saying that because Charlotte's lip quivered before she burst into painful sobs.

"I'm...I'm s...sor-sorr-ry" she cried "I d-did-didn'-t mean...I...I..I don't...d-don't hate...y-you...I...I just wanted you t-to stop"

I sighed heavily and wrapped my arms round her and pulled her to my chest where she hid her face

"I know Char...Its my fault I should've stopped"

"Its n-not your fault...I was scared...last time I-" she began but I cut her off

"Last tie?" I asked confused "I thought-"

"No, and I wouldn't exactly call last time my first...I didn't exactly want it" she muttered

"You were...you were raped?" I stared at her horrified

"Yes..." her voice hitched

"When?"

"I don't want to talk about ti"

"It's okay.." I whispered comfortingly

"It's not cause I want..well..that..but ..I'm too scared"

"I won't hurt you- we can take it slowly..." I tell her, still concerned about her "I'm sure you'll be ok Char- plus we can wait a few weeks and see how it goes...Ok?"

She nodded burying her face in my chest and I held her close, never wanting to let go.


	17. A first

Around 3 months passed since our confrontation with the mysterious ugly faced vampire and Charlotte had showed little signs of wanting to go to that place again. I didn't mind of course, since it was her choice if we wanted to. It seemed like a long time before we got back to the occasional kiss but it was worth it. I love her kisses, they were soft and sweet like grapes almost. I found it quite amusing how she sometimes had to stand on tiptoes to reach my mouth. Soon, 3 months had passed and I was beginning to wonder if she would ever consider doing it. My question was answered, however, one August evening. It was dark and Charlotte and I were running through Nebraska at break neck speed. We were looking for somewhere to stay during sun light hours and our hand had proved unsuccessful so far. Charlotte, slowed to a walk and turned to me.

"I can smell something that smells like beds over there!" she said excited pointing towards the east.

I nodded and ran that direction. Sure enough, a few moments later I saw a small log cabin. Slowing to a stop, I looked back at Charlotte who was by my side in seconds. She looked up at me and smiled, before pushing open the door. For a human, the door would have been near impossible to open- for it was jammed and the hinges were stiff. However Charlotte was strong than any human. Inside, there was barely any room./ A double bed occupied all the space there was to have, along with an old wooden chair and a small stove That was all. I stepped in and listened to Charlotte close the door. I looked a round before looking at Charlotte who was also examining the room.

She noticed me doing so and smiled "Not much room in here"

"No...there isn't"

She laughed and walked over to the window. I watched before slowly following her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, nuzzling the nape of her neck. She smiled and sighed with contentment. I kissed and nipped at her neck lovingly- in hopes that she would respond with a kiss or two.

"Peter..." she muttered

"yes.." I whispered in her ear

"..I love you"

The way the words that tumbled from her mouth- I knew she wanted what I wanted. And that she wanted it now. Gently I continued to kiss her neck gently as I ran my hands across her back, slowly undoing the buttons that held her dress on. She gasped when my hand touched her bare back, the dress hitting the ground with a thud seconds later. I went to remove the only thing that kept her chest from being clothes free but her tiny hand moved my hand away. Slowly she turned looking into my eyes. Her child like innocence, bought her hand to my faces; her tiny palm caressing the corners of my jaw. She smiled a little reading me like a book before kissing me gently. I returned the kiss. Slowly our kisses got more passionate and I found myself losing it, forgetting where we were. I pushed her back against the cold wall- a quiet forgotten moan leaving her lips. I felt Charlotte fumbling with the buttons of my shirt as I kissed her jawline and down her neck- her head tilted back against the window. She quickly shed me of my shirt, before letting her eyes close, soaking up the love I was offering her. I bought my lips back to hers and guided her over to the bed- where she fumbled with my trouser button. Though soon- that had also been discarded. I looked at her as she lay down on the bed. I smiled at her before kissing her. She returned the kisses, as I slowly removed the remainder of her clothing. I paused for a second to soak her natural beauty in.

"So beautiful.." I muttered as I leaned down to her kissing her gently once more.

She smiled against my lips as she kissed me back, her hands removing the last of my last item of clothing. I kicked them away and kissed Charlotte, feeling her tiny hands in my hair. She took a deep breath in as we became one.

"I love you" I said into her ear

"I love you too" she replied in a hushed tone.

Hours later, we found our bodies entwined- our breathing hitched as our internal desires slowly p[passed. She looked at me smiling, her hair a complete beautiful mess beneath her flawless face. Two gentle fingers stoked the scars on my neck before the girls lips found mine once more.

"thank you..." she whispered before we lay there, holding each other for hours.


	18. Cry

It was hard to believe that it had been almost 5 years since the day we left the camp- and as I watched Charlotte sit at the lakes side her crimson eyes watching the waves lap against the shore; I could feel that she was sad. Her shoulders were hunched forward and she seemed isolated from me as she kept her head down towards the ground. Jumping off the rock I had been perched on, I walked over and sat beside her- she didn't move. I gently put my arm round her yet she neither moved away or towards my loving embrace. I frowned.

"Char...What's wrong?" I asked

"…do you ever think of Jasper…" she whispered

"Excuse me?"

"do you ever think about him… how he's stuck in that hell hole Maria created" she looked at me

"What are you getting at Char..?" I asked concerned at her intentions

"we could break him out….we could save him"

"No, absolutely not" I sighed standing

"Why not?" she asked, standing too as I began to make my way down the beach

"because, I said so" I replied, climbing back up the steep rocks towards the abandoned house

"He was your friend, you treated him as a brother! We have to go back"

"I swore that I would never take you to that place again Charlotte."

"We can't just leave him there!" she shouted back "He would do the same for us!"

I turned growling pressing her against the tree- her body falling still, her eyes wide staring at me in fear as I growled through my teeth.

"I Said No! We're Not Going Back And That Is FINAL"

My shout echoed through the area- causing birds to fly from their nests. Charlottes mouth fell open, as if to tell me something but she soon closed it and her lip began to quiver. She looked away from me, trying to break free. I let her go slowly and she was gone- she had run into the house. Seconds later, I heard the tell-tale sound of her throwing stuff around the room. Sighing angrily I ran inside- to find she was throwing whole cupboards of plates across the dining room. I was suddenly behind her and had hold of her arms- as I pushed her against the near by wall. She continued to cry and struggle against my strength.

"Don't. Struggle" I growled yet she still continued "Stop Now Charlotte"

As she struggled more, I shoved her against the wall harder before I felt her still and a little whimper of pain escape her lips. I didn't mean to hurt her but she was still young and I didn't want her doing something she'd regret. Loosening my grip on her arms, I turned her round and hugged her as she cried. I could see her face had begun to crack underneath my strength- that hurt me more than it probably had hurt her.

"Char..I'm…" I began but she cut me off

"No! Don't" she shoved at me "Don't bother peter…..you're not sorry…"

"I just don't want …."

"Want what? To keep me safe? I am not a child Peter! If Jasper was in your position he would return for you…." She paused closing her eyes "If you and Jasper had escaped…you wouldn't come back for me …would you"

"I…I….." I didn't know the answer to that one so I just sighed accepting defeat

Charlotte made a funny sound and turned away I tried to touch her but she just flinched away "Don't touch me…."

"…..I'll leave then"

"fine..wi..with me" her voice quavered as she spoke it

I didn't say another word- I just turned and ran out into the night.


End file.
